


Winter Wonderland

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Winter Wonderland

We had always planned to save our honeymoon for when we were on the post-tour holiday break. We hadn't had time after the wedding, cause we had done it right in between tour legs and the day after the ceremony we were in rehearsal for leg two. So we had put the honeymoon off until we had the time to do it. Of course, the only time we had time to do it was following the end of tour when we had the two weeks off for the holidays and the New Year. We spent Christmas week with our families celebrating the holiday, and now we're taking New Year's week for our honeymoon. It had been Aidan's idea, because he had had this perfect idea for the honeymoon but realized after the fact that it didn't work in the middle of August.

"There's this place, in New York City, that does sleigh rides. A one horse open sleigh, just like the song. The concept is perfect, isn't it?" he had told me, "I would love to take to take you on one." Seems like his grandmother lives near it, so when they went up there for Christmas, it was tradition to go on the sleigh ride.

And now he wanted to make me part of the tradition. I couldn't have been more thrilled.

That is, of course, until I was standing outside a farm in some Podunk little town in New York, I was freezing my balls off, and Aidan was beaming. "You're gonna love it, Lukey!" he grinned as he pressed a kiss to my cheek, "It's so beautiful, and I almost wish I had thought to bring you here before and propose to you. But a honeymoon ride works just as well." He wrapped his arms around me, the smile never leaving his face.

I shivered and I could hear my teeth chattering. "Aidy it's freezing. There aren't enough layers available to make me warm enough to be comfortable. How cold is it right now?" I pulled out my phone. Ten degrees. The temperature was almost in single digits. Ugh. Okay yeah, I was miserable.

"Aww," Aidan pulled me even closer. "Don't worry baby, I'll keep you warm." He rubbed my sides to try to warm me up as we waited for the sleigh to arrive. "That's what lovers do, you know." He chuckled, "Besides, you're kinda cute when you're all bundled up." He kissed my nose.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Is there ever a time where you don't think I'm cute?"

He shrugged. "Not really, no. Even when I'm mad at you, I find you cute." He smiled as the sleigh finally pulled up. It was beautiful, red and green and pulled by a beautiful horse. I didn't know the breed, but that didn't matter. I didn't need to know.

Aidan showed the driver (driver? Was that the right term? I don't know, but that's what I was going to call him. Cause it made sense to me) our tickets and helped me onto the sleigh before climbing on himself. He pulled his arms around me and pointed. "Look Lukey, isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

I looked over. The sun was just setting, hiding behind the mountains. The sky was a mix of oranges and yellows and everything was illuminated. It was truly one of the most beautiful sunsets I had ever seen. I couldn't come up with any other reaction but to gasp. "Wow, Aidy," I managed to breathe out. "It truly is beautiful." I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder as the sleigh marched on. I reached for Aidan's hand, our fingers interlocking. I looked down, noticed that Aidan was twirling my wedding ring on my finger. It was his own special way of silently telling me, "I love you, I'm yours forever" without ruining whatever moment we were sharing.

I reached over and twirled his wedding ring as well and then snuggled into him more. For all the whining I did, I have to admit, this was the most amazing thing ever. I was loving the beauty of the sunset, of the area, of Aidan's arms around me keeping me warm. I scoot up and gave Aidan a quick kiss as the sleigh made its way into the hills. And they, too, were beautiful, with evergreens surrounding us on both sides. I finally broke the silence. "Aidan?"

"Mmm, yeah Lukey?" he looked over at me.

"Thank you," I said, "For this. For all of this. I was skeptical because cold and I aren't friends and you know that, but this is truly beautiful. I couldn't have come up with a better honeymoon idea. I think the best part is that I'm sharing it with you."

Aidan snuggled into me a bit more. "I wouldn’t dream of sharing it with anyone else but you. I always knew I was going to bring you hear someday, even if it was just as my friend. I wanted to show you an important part of my childhood. And showing it to you as my husband just makes it even better." He sighed happily and closed his eyes. "I used to just close my eyes and let the wind whip by me as the sleigh went on. It would allow me to get lost in my thoughts, my feelings. I didn't have a care in the world when I was on the sleigh. And tonight is no exception. Not a care in the world. Just me, my baby, and the beautiful New York mountainside. What more could anyone want?"

I chuckled. "Nothing?" I then closed my eyes as well, hearing Aidan whisper I love yous to me in my ear, feeling him constantly twirl my wedding ring, making sure not to spoil the moment but also making sure I know he loves me. Not a care in the world was right. I was in a cold, wintery paradise with the only person to have captured my heart, and I didn't want it any other way.

I could feel the sleigh turn around to take us back to the lodge, and I had to admit I was a little saddened by it. I was finally enjoying the whole experience, and I didn't even notice the cold weather. How could I, with Aidan by my side to keep me warm? I opened my eyes to watch the evergreens go by once again, and twirled Aidan's ring. I loved that we had that symbol. It was worth it. I looked up at the night sky, which was now twinkling with stars, and I could have sworn it started snowing. I had played in snow plenty of times, but I had never been anywhere when it was actively snowing. It was just the perfect cherry on top of the perfect cake that was tonight. I nudged Aidan, who I swore was nearly asleep. I wanted to share this with him. "Aidan, baby?" I whispered, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and turned to me, yawning and stretching a little. "Yeah babe?" he then looked up where I was pointing, "Oh my, it's snowing. It's beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me tighter, then held his tongue out in an effort to catch a snowflake. I had to play along and soon we were in a bit of a fight, gently pushing each other away and laughing as we tried to catch snowflakes on our tongues. I don't think I had this much innocent fun since I was a kid. And I'm glad I was having it with Aidan.

We finally made it back to the lodge and Aidan helped me out of the sleigh. "So, how was it?" he asked as we walked hand in hand inside, Aidan stopping to buy us some hot chocolate. He handed me my cup and led me to the couch by the fireplace, which was surprisingly empty. He plopped onto the couch and pulled me with him, being careful not to have our hot chocolates slosh about. "I need to know if you loved it or not!"

"I loved it," I finally said, placing my head on his chest and watching the fire burn. "Can we go again?"

"We have all week, so we can go as many time as you want," Aidan told me, "We'll have to go during the day next time though, it's a totally different experience."

"I can't wait," I smiled, "And I demand a rematch on the snowflake contest. You had a disadvantage!"

"I did not!" Aidan laughed as he kissed me, "But you're on! You're definitely on!" he smiled.

I stretched out on the couch and watched the fire with Aidan as we watched the fire burn down. A honeymoon in New York in the winter hadn't been my idea of a good time at the beginning, but I don't regret, not even for a second, letting Aidan pick this place. I'm honored he wanted to share this with me, and it's just another barrel of good memories to counter the all the bad ones I have. "Aidan?"

"Yes Lukey?" Aidan kissed me.

"Next time we come is when we have kids." I smiled as I plopped a marshmallow into his hot chocolate.

"It's a deal," he told me.

I kissed him. Everything was as it should be, finally.


End file.
